When multiple drivers use a car, each of the multiple operators may have distinct vehicle setting preferences. Various technologies, such as key fob recognition, wireless device detection, etc., may be used to identify the operator. Biometric systems have also been incorporated into vehicles to enable a car controller to identify (or best guess) a current driver, and automatically adjust vehicle settings to match the given user's preferences. For example, biometric systems may identify a vehicle operator based on fingerprint data, retinal data, facial features, etc.